New Kids in Town
by indiesky
Summary: It's been two years since Bella moved to Forks. She’s found her place at school, and is going out with Mike. And then the Cullens move to town. Of course they’re all anyone can talk about. Bella is curious as ever, and wants to get know them. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These people aren't mine. They're Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just putting them in a situation much different than she did. But yeah, Twilight, it's just not mine.

**A/N: This is my second fanfic. I have another one in progress. I'm not sure how good either is, so I ****really**** need you guys to review and let me know. They were both just ideas that came to me, so I had to try. I won't continue this unless it's received well, and you want to know what happens. I've read a lot of fanfics, I don't think I've seen any like this, but if the plot's too old, let me know. Just to clear it up if you're wondering, yes, the Cullens are vampires. And no, Bella isn't. And I know you guys probably don't like Mike Newton; I don't either, but the way the story idea came to me, they just had to be together. But yeah, just R&R, please. )**

"Hey, Bella, you gonna eat that cinnamon roll?" Mike Newton asked, reaching over me to grab it. I laughed.

"Well, I guess not."

He grinned and broke it in half. "I'll be nice. Here."

I smiled and accepted half—the _small_ half, of course—of the cinnamon roll that had originally been all mine. I really didn't mind sharing with Mike, though. Our eyes met between bites and I couldn't bring myself to look away.

I loved his eyes. After sixteen months of looking into them as often as I wanted, I still never tired of them.

"Bella, did you hear about the new family in Forks?" Jessica Stanley asked in a hushed tone, leaning over to me.

"No, Jess. What about them?" I sighed, pulling my eyes away from Mike.

"Well, they just got here yesterday, and I think the kids are starting school tomorrow."

"Oh." I didn't see the big deal in that. I mean, sure, a new family in Forks was pretty rare. Especially if it meant new kids at school. But I didn't see why they would make a big deal out of it. I'd never really been into gossip, I guess. Also, I knew it didn't ease your new-school nerves to walk into a room and know everyone had just been talking about you.

In fact, I knew that firsthand, since I'd been the new girl here in Forks just two years ago. I started my freshman year here after moving from Phoenix, where I'd lived with my mom. I came here to live with my dad. It was the talk of the whole town, for awhile. But eventually I made friends at Forks High, and now, two months into my junior year, I felt like I really belonged here.

"No, Bella, you didn't let me explain!"

"Please go on, Jess," I said dryly. I loved Jessica, but the one thing I didn't love was her gossip.

She rolled her eyes and chose to ignore my sarcasm. "Well, the man is the new doctor at the hospital."

"Oh!" I was interested now. I'd heard Charlie, my father, and the chief of police, talking about how the hospital had been short ever since Dr. Rodriguez moved to Los Angeles.

Jessica grinned, glad that I was actually interested. The volume of her voice increased and the excitement was more pronounced as she continued.

"Yeah! He's only _twenty-seven._ Isn't that insane? He's one of the best, supposedly. He's worked all over the country! And he's twenty-seven!"

My eyes were wide with disbelief. "Jess, that's impossible. Are you sure?" I was sure my skepticism was blatant.

"Yes, I'm positive!" she squealed. I glanced over at Angela, who was nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Bella, I heard it, too! I mean, my mom told me." Angela was usually very quiet, but she seemed excited, too.

"And guess what else, the lady's just a housewife. No special job or anything," Jessica said.

"Well, if you're married to a hot young doctor who's all that, you don't need a job of your own," Mike threw in, grinning. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I couldn't help but grin, though. His hand found mine under the table as Jessica continued.

"Yeah, well, anyway. They're really young, you know? But guess what, they have _five _kids. Not just five kids, five _teenagers_."

I glimpsed at Mike, whose puzzled expression matched mine. Angela, Ben, Tyler, Conner, and Lauren all wore similar expressions. They were all leaning in, eyes fixed on Jessica, waiting to hear the rest. I returned my eyes to her, which she took as her cue to go on.

"Yes, five teenagers. You're wondering how that's possible, but don't worry, they're adopted. I guess the woman's sister died ten years ago, and she had twins, out of wedlock of course, so her parents had to take care of them; they were, like, eight then.

But then a couple years later they both died, too, so the lady decided she'd take care of the kids, even though she was only nineteen or whatever. And then I guess she met that doctor, and they got together even though she was taking care of these kids, and I guess they actually kind of liked it, because they adopted three more kids, so that's how they have five teenagers."

Everyone was silent. Finally, Conner spoke up.

"That's kind of cool, them adopting those kids even though they're young."

"I wouldn't marry a lady taking care of kids," Tyler said, causing the girls to glare at him. He shrugged.

"I think it's sweet," Angela said softly.

"Yeah," Ben agreed, "I do, too." They smiled at each other.

"Well, I think it's messed up," Lauren countered. "I mean, it's sweet enough, but almost creepy."

"I bet the kids are grateful," I threw in.

"Yeah," Angela agreed.

"They must be really nice people, to do something like that," Conner pointed out.

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "I mean, it can't be easy raising five teenagers. Especially since they had no clue what kind of background the other three came from, and they already knew the twins had a rough past."

"Well, I also heard that the lady can't have kids," Jessica said smugly, as if that made it less noble.

Later, after lunch, while Mike was walking me to biology, I brought up the family again.

"Can you imagine how hard it's going to be for those kids, coming here with everyone talking about them and their family?"

"That would suck," Mike agreed.

"I think we should invite them to sit with us at lunch tomorrow."

He stopped walking, dropped my hand, and looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"What? You just said that would suck. Don't you feel sorry for them?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But?"

"But, we haven't even met them yet. What if they're, like, druggies? Or what if they're violent and mean? You never know with kids from orphanages. Those adopted kids could be scary. Maybe we should wait before jumping to any decisions about befriending them. Besides, there's five of them. That's enough for a lunch table," he tried to reason.

I frowned, but shrugged. "Okay, I guess you're right."

He smiled and gave me a quick peck.

"We better hurry if we want to be on time."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

He put a muscular arm around me and we walked together into our biology classroom. As I sat down, though, I couldn't help but wonder just what kind of lives these kids had. I felt bad for them, and, despite what Mike said, I wanted to help them out.

After all, I was the only one who knew from experience what it was like to be the new kid at Forks High.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, uhm…Twilight isn't mine.

**A/N: So, here it is: chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if it seems short, but then again, I did update after just one day…lol. Anyway, let me know what you think. I've got a little bit more written, so I need to know if you want to see it or not. Thanks a ton! XD**

I spent the majority of the rest of the day thinking about the new family. I wondered what they were like, what had happened to them, why the heck they were in Forks.

My curiosity was so strong that it startled me. Why was I so drawn to these people I didn't even know? I'd only heard of them a few hours ago. I reminded myself of Jess. The very thought made me shudder.

When I got home, I tried to concentrate on my homework, to get my mind off of this new family. It worked; the next thing I knew, Charlie was coming in the door. I slammed my books shut and ran down the stairs.

"Sorry, Dad, I don't have any kind of dinner started."

"No problem, Bella," Charlie said. He seemed troubled by something. "I was in the mood for pizza, anyway."

I smiled as he picked up the phone and dialed the number he knew by heart.

When I came here two years ago, I assumed all cooking duties. What Charlie did for the fourteen years that he was by himself, I've yet to figure out.

The pizza arrived fifteen minutes later, and Charlie and I sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy it.

"So, Dad, what's going on?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem…out of it."

"Oh, do I?"

"Yes, you do." I swallowed a bite of pizza and tried to catch his eyes. I couldn't; he was staring at his pizza.

"Dad."

"Yes, Bella?"

"What's wrong?"

He sighed in defeat and looked at me. "I'm just a little worried about the Cullens."

"The who?" I cocked my head in confusion.

"The Cullens. The new family in Forks."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. So they had a name. The Cullens.

"You heard about them?" He raised an eyebrow at me, surprised by my reaction.

"Well, you told me about the doctor, and kids at school were talking…" I trailed off.

He nodded. "I figured they would be. I mean, it's great that Dr. Cullen is here, but five teenagers…I'm just a worried."

I took a minute to consider the situation from Charlie's shoes. He was the police chief, so he dealt with all the crime of Forks. Teenagers were by far the most reckless of all the people here. And now there were five new ones, from God knows what kinds of backgrounds. I guess I understood why he would be worried.

I nodded, slowly. "Yeah. It could spell trouble."

He nodded again in agreement. He returned to his pizza.

"Dad…do you know anything? About the Cullens, I mean?" I tried to make my voice come out casual, and not desperate. But I _was _desperate—desperate for information. I couldn't understand why, either. I just was.

"Hmm?" he asked halfheartedly, fully engrossed in his pizza now.

I stifled a sigh and stood up. "Never mind. I'm gonna go upstairs and study, okay?"

"Mmhmm," he murmured, still concentrating on his food.

On my way up the stairs, I let my sighs come out. I guess I'd just have to wait until tomorrow and get information on the Cullens myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I didn't create them. I'm just writing about them.

**A/N: This is the third chapter. I'm hoping it's received well…I figured Edward need to have a say in things. He'll get quite a few more chapters in the near future, too, I think. Anyway, please review and let me know if you want more! I do this for you guys.**

EPOV

I was happy to discover that it was raining in the morning. We hadn't been able to go to school the previous morning because it was just too sunny. But with this weather, there shouldn't be a problem.

After dressing in jeans and a long-sleeved white T-shirt, I made my way downstairs, where Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were already gathered on the couch. The only one missing was Rosalie. I didn't even have to peak into her thoughts to know that she was still deciding what to wear.

"Edward!" Alice squealed, bouncing over to me. "Aren't you excited? Our first day, finally!"

"I don't see much of a reason to be excited. It's just high school. Nothing we haven't done before."

"I know, but…" Alice frowned, her excitement ended. "Edward, you're such a downer!" She returned the couch to sit with Jasper.

I chuckled to myself and took a seat on the couch next to Emmett.

"Dude, I don't get why Rosalie's taking so long to get dressed."

"It's a girl thing," Alice offered with a shrug, placing herself on Jasper's lap.

"You didn't take that long," Jasper pointed out.

"Oh, please. I've been planning this outfit since Carlisle told us about the move!" She grinned.

"It's not like Rosalie has anything to worry about. She could come to school in garbage bags and guys would still gawk, and girls would still be insanely jealous," I muttered.

Emmett punched me in the arm. "Don't say that. I don't want guys gawking at her!"

I grinned and shook my head. "Emmett, it's unavoidable."

He sighed. "I know." His frown lifted up into a proud smile. "But too bad for them, I'm the only one who'll ever have her."

Carlisle entered the living room then, dressed for work and carrying his medical bag.

"Good luck at Forks High today. I'm sorry to put you through the pains of school, again."

"Don't worry about it," Alice piped up. "We don't mind, do we?"

"Speak for yourself," Emmett mumbled.

"It's not exactly the easiest place for me to be…" Jasper said softly.

Alice turned to face him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I have complete faith in you, Jasper." They shared a look that forced me to look away. I felt like I was interrupting something special.

Carlisle gave a small smile. "Well, once again, good luck." He glanced at his watch. "And please, try not to be late. It's already weird enough having you start on a Tuesday. But yesterday was just so sunny, and there's no way we could wait another week…it would cause too much commotion around town."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Probably just basic, small town gossip," I reassured Carlisle.

He smiled fully then, and nodded. "Okay, you're probably right, Edward. But again, please don't be late. Esme is in Seattle shopping today, so it's up to you to leave on time. You're all mature, of course." He chuckled. "I trust that you can take care of yourselves. Anyway, I better be off now; it would look especially bad if _I _was late."

In one lightning quick motion, he was gone, leaving us alone to wait for Rosalie. As was expected, she didn't come down for quite some time, and we were late. In fact, we didn't make it to school until around noon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine. Boooo. 

**A/N: This is the fourth chapter. It's not the best chapter, or the most interesting, but it's a necessary chapter. I can't just skip ahead to the good stuff without all the background, you know? Things get very interesting very soon, I promise. Review if you like it, or if you don't. I've gotta know if you guys want more! XD**

When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't surprised to find that it was raining. After all, Forks _is_ the rainiest place in the US. Besides, we'd been pretty lucky lately. It had rained on Saturday for awhile, but Sunday and Monday had both been unusually sunny. But I knew the nice weather wouldn't last long in Forks.

I hurried to get ready for school, anxious to meet the Cullens at school. While I was eating my cereal, I idly wondered why they were starting school on a Tuesday.

By the time I had washed my breakfast dishes, enough time had passed that I could leave for school and arrive at a reasonable time. So I did.

As usual, Mike was waiting for me on a bench in the courtyard. His face lit up when he saw me.

"Bella! Good morning."

"Good morning, Mike," I said cheerfully, giving him a quick peck.

He grinned and grabbed my hand.

"You're in an especially good mood today," he noted.

"Oh, am I? I hadn't noticed," I laughed.

His grin widened and he shook his head. "Bella, you're always so happy. That's just one of the things I love about you."

I shrugged and grinned back at him. "I know."

I'd decided not to mention the Cullens to Mike. Not yet, anyway, not until I saw them. He was already uneasy about my eagerness. I saw no reason to confuse him any further.

We got to English right before the final bell. Holding my hand the whole time, Mike led the way to our seats in the back. We were lucky enough to sit right next to each other.

"Mike, you gotta let go sometime," I pointed out with a laugh.

He smiled and sighed. "I know, but I really don't want to."

He did, though, and we sat down.

Jessica, who sat on the other side of me, leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"Hey, my mom told me the family's name last night," she whispered harshly, as if this news was the best she'd ever gotten.

"Oh, really?" I feigned interest. I couldn't let Jess know that I'd already found out. It might lead her to believe that I really cared. I did, but I didn't want _her _to know that.

"Yeah. The Cullens! Kind of sultry, don't you think? _The Cullens._"

I smirked and shook my head. "Oh, Jess. You take pride in your gossip, don't you?"

She smiled proudly. "Of course!"

The teacher entered the classroom, and she leaned away from then, sitting in her seat with her head held high.

All through class, I thought about the Cullens. I wondered if I would have any classes with any of them, and hoped like crazy that I would. My curiosity just refused to be silenced.

That morning, my classes went by very slowly, but at last it was time for lunch. I entered the cafeteria with Lauren, Ben, and Angela, like usual. But today, my eyes were scanning the seats for new kids, different kids. It seemed that even Jessica was yet to see the Cullens.

I had scanned practically the entire cafeteria and was about to give up when I saw them. They were sitting at a table in the corner, together, but alone. They looked calm and relaxed, but they were not eating. And they were gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous.

Just as rumors served, there were five of them. Three boys and two girls. I couldn't pull my eyes away from them. There was something different about them. They were all extremely pale. But it seemed that their paleness just added to their beauty. The most beautiful, by far, was the boy with reddish-brown hair. The other boys were far bigger, and had very defined muscles…gorgeous, of course. But this boy, the youngest, perhaps, was the best-looking, for a reason I couldn't pinpoint.

"Bella," Lauren hissed, "quit staring!"

I finally managed to look away. Lauren was glaring at me.

"Are you _trying _to make them uncomfortable?"

"No," I muttered.

She smiled sympathetically. "Sorry. I was staring, too, actually. They're just so gorgeous!" she squealed.

"I know!"

We got our food and went to sit at our table. Jessica, of course, was talking up a storm.

"They just got here, a few minutes ago. They didn't go to any morning classes, isn't that weird? I hope I have classes with them, especially the boys, wouldn't that be awesome? The girls look kind of conceited, though; I bet they're not very nice. Look at the blonde. She's sitting awfully close to the other boy. Much closer than siblings should be sitting, don't you think? Does anyone else think maybe they're dating? I mean, I bet the blondes are the twins, so they're not related to the other adopted kids. The blonde girl and the really big guy might be dating, and I think the blonde boy and the small girl are dating. That's what I think, anyway, it looks like they're especially close."

I sighed and gazed at the five new kids.

The "couples" _did _see to be sitting rather close, and sharing rather intimate looks, and the gorgeous boy with the reddish-brown hair _did _seem a little lonely. As if on cue, he snapped his head up and nudged one of the boys, the one with the curly brown hair and the huge muscles. He and the beautiful blonde girl pulled apart a bit, and soon the blonde boy and the small girl with short, dark hair were also separating.

"Did anyone just see that? He made them move apart. He was uncomfortable! Poor kid, he's all by himself!" Jessica exclaimed.

"You still think we should sit with them, Bella?" Mike asked with an eyebrow raised.

I managed a small, pathetic smile and shook my head. "No, I think they seem quite happy to be alone."

Mike smiled triumphantly.

Almost _too_ happy, I added to myself. They were all alone, and they didn't seem to mind in the least. They were so gorgeous that they could walk up to any table and be accepted, that was for sure. They could easily make friends without even trying, if they wanted.

So why didn't they?

**A/N: Haha, another author's note. I won't be offended if you just skip this part. But I just want to say that I really, truly appreciate all my reviews. I've been doing my best to reply to them, I hope I didn't miss yours. It truly does mean a lot to me when you review, even if it's to give me some constructive criticism. I thought replying would be the least I can do for you guys. You're amazing! **


	5. authors note

**I am so sorry, to everyone, for a number of reasons…**

**1) I'm using a whole "chapter" as an author's note, which usually annoys me.**

**2) I haven't updated in FOREVER!**

**3) Number two is because I haven't written anything. X**

**4) I'm going to be really busy for the next few days, so I won't be ABLE to write.**

**5) Which means no updates.**

**6) And then on August 7****th****, Eclipse comes out. [woot woot!!!!!**

**7) Which means I'll be taking ANOTHER couple of days off. [you probably will be, too!**

**So, all in all, no updates until the tenth, at the earliest. I feel terrible, like I'm letting you down. if you want to stop reading my story, I understand. But I promise I will get more to you, just not for awhile.**

**I'm really sorry.**

**-indiesky**


End file.
